


Шахматы по четвергам

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Северус Снейп по четвергам играет в шахматы с незнакомцем. Онлайн, потому что он находится в мужской тюрьме.





	Шахматы по четвергам

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: немагическое, тюремное АU. Наверняка ООС тюрьмы, ООС Снейпа, ООС шахмат. Практически бессюжетная зарисовка. Много сравнений. Вы предупреждены.

Он здесь уже двадцать лет. Впереди еще семь, если все будет хорошо. Хорошо — значит, он будет вести себя примерно. Спасибо, пожалуйста, господин охранник. Глаза в пол, руки за спину. Прогулки вдоль коридорной стены, правостороннее движение.   
  
Может быть и досрочная амнистия, но он не слишком-то на это рассчитывает. «Не слишком-то рассчитывай», — сказал его государственный адвокат. К счастью, Северус общался с ним в последний раз на суде и больше никогда не видел. Он прожил бы и без этого опыта.   
  
В тюрьме не так плохо. Двадцать лет; целая жизнь. Ему был двадцать один год, когда он оказался здесь. Тогда было сложнее. Теперь уже не страшно. Теперь он почти ничего не боится. Разве что амнистии.  
  
Забыл, как это — быть снаружи. Как люди вообще там выживают.  
  
Он хорошо справляется здесь. Врожденный талант выкручиваться из сложных ситуаций. Суперспособность — выживание. Отец всегда называл его живучим. «Живучий сукин сын».   
  
Здесь не так плохо, если подумать. Есть свои хорошие моменты. Много разных моментов.  
  
Шахматы, например.  
  
***  
  
Он идет по коридору. Сегодня день свиданий, и многие собрались в столовой. Хорошо; тем проще найти свободный компьютер. Ему положен час в день. За хорошее поведение. Компьютеры доисторические; похожие на древние окаменелости, громоздятся на расшатанных, изрезанных столах. Страшно подумать, куда уже ушел прогресс за это время. Возможно, современный компьютер поместился бы в кармане. Иногда Северус размышляет об этом, просто для смеха.   
  
Мало кто пользуется компьютерной привилегией. Слишком велик риск. Да и что там делать местным тупицам? Кто-то сидит на сайтах знакомств. «Детка, пришли мне фото». «Напиши, что за трусики на тебе». Порно под запретом, как и большинство сайтов, где можно общаться с другими — нормальным — людьми. Позади тебя всегда охранник, смотрит через плечо. Готов устроить тебе неприятности, если ты что-то замышляешь. Или если ему показалось, что ты что-то замышляешь. Или если он не в духе. Много разных вариантов.   
  
Северус играет в шахматы. Каждый четверг. Нарисованная доска, пиксельные фигуры, старомодный дизайн. Сбоку окошко для переписки. Можно найти партнера для игры в любой точке мира. Если где-то такой же скучающий человек думает, как убить время.  
  
Каждый четверг партнер по игре ждет его.   
  
Его ник — «Очкарик». Самоуничижительно. Северусу это нравится. Он думает: молодой парень, судя по опечаткам и сокращениям (или тупица; но не исключено, что оба варианта сразу). В его представлении у Очкарика нет лица — только большие круглые стекляшки вместо глаз, отражающие лицо Северуса, угловатое, серое.   
  
На самом деле это может быть кто угодно. Девица с роскошными формами и идеальным зрением; в Интернете все врут о себе. Это может быть Мисс Онтарио, с крохотными розовыми пальчиками и пирсингом в языке. Говорящая о себе: «Я худой, нелепый и не вижу, с кем говорю, если не подойду вплотную». Мир наоборот; обман ради обмана.  
  
В это Северус может поверить.  
  
Он делает свой ход и кладет пальцы на клавиатуру. Буквы стерлись полностью, поле одинаковых квадратов расстилается под ладонями, на клавише «Enter» подозрительное темное пятно.  
  
«Уже гораздо лучше», — пишет он Очкарику, когда тот съедает его коня. Это правда: парень делает успехи. Поначалу он ничего не смыслил в стратегии, и играть с ним было смертельно скучно (Северус все равно играл; почему-то, раз за разом).   
  
«Однажды я тебя обыграю», — пишет Очкарик.  
  
«Это вряд ли».   
  
У Северуса много времени для практики. Он привязан к этому доисторическому предку компьютера, тогда как Очкарик там, снаружи, может в любой момент оборвать связь и отправиться в путешествие, жениться или прыгнуть под машину. Небывалая роскошь. Но он все еще здесь; каждый четверг, тут как тут.  
  
«Я хочу научиться, — пишет он. — Шахматы — это сексуально».  
  
Возможно.  
  
Некоторые так считают.  
  
***  
  
У его преступления давно вышел срок давности. Есть некоторые вещи — они случились так давно, что будто уже нереальны. Иногда, если он вспоминает ту ночь, он пытается понять, где читал это, у какого автора. Ах да, его жизнь. Двойное убийство.  
  
Грубо говоря, не он держал нож. Он был причиной, но не следствием. В ту ночь, когда все произошло, он был там, но уже все закончилось. Выпотрошенные тыквы на подоконнике; улыбки, кривоватые и зловещие, будто порезы. Два тела, одно в прихожей, другое на втором этаже, в детской. Младенец в колыбели. Он склонился над ним. Как злодей в фильме ужасов. Черные волосы, бледное лицо, капюшон. Младенец плакал. Нужно было убить его. Северус плохо помнит, убил или нет. Должно быть, убил, раз он тут. Он помнит только тяжесть тела на руках, женского тела. Он обнимал ее, рыжие волосы лезли ему в рот. Зачем он жевал ее волосы?  
  
Потом, конечно, раздули историю. Убийство в ночь Хэллоуина, религиозный культ, младенец. Газетчики такое любят. Должно быть, в этот дом теперь раз в год водят туристов, показывают комнату, кровь на половицах. Обновляют ее к сезону. Может, и нет. Двадцать лет прошло. Все давно забыли.  
  
Сейчас никто не знает его. Вряд ли он стал известным, как Мэнсон или Банди. Он был мальчишкой. Их было много в ту ночь — в разных домах, на тихих улицах, в нелепых черных плащах. Но здесь он никого знакомого не встречал. Может, другим удалось скрыться.  
  
Ее смерть парализовала Северуса. Он так и сидел с ее телом на руках, когда приехала полиция. Не двигался с места.   
  
«Как тебя зовут?» — пишет Очкарик. И Северус думает: лучше ему не знать. Всегда можно поискать в Сети, прочитать грязные подробности. Зачем разрушать магию, таинство анонимности. Он ставит мат королю и закрывает окошко, потом долго еще смотрит в пустой экран, пока не получает тычок в спину. Следующий в очереди жаждет занять его место.  
  
Он идет назад, в свою камеру. По дороге — телефонные автоматы. Звонки стоят дорого, но ему некуда звонить. Впрочем, всегда можно придумать. Он кивает Питеру, тот общается с Богом — сам однажды сказал. Звонит ему по короткой линии.   
  
Забравшись на свою койку, Северус вытягивает руки вдоль тела, закрывает глаза. Он представляет Очкарика. Круглые стекляшки вместо глаз, а в них — рыжие волосы, кричащий младенец. Трещины. Сколько сейчас этому ребенку лет? Мог ли он отыскать Северуса, сделать это нарочно? Двигать фигуры, выспрашивать понемногу, чтобы убедиться, что к чему.  
  
Северус не испытывает ни малейшего волнения, погружаясь в эту фантазию, и переключает мысли в другое русло.  
  
***  
  
Тюремная душевая: отдельный филиал ада. Северус уходит в дальнюю кабину. Вода еле теплая; так даже лучше. Под горячей водой у него бы встал. Пришлось бы разбираться по-быстрому, и он бы вышел из душа, чувствуя себя грязнее, чем до этого.  
  
Кругом голоса, крики, смех. Заключенные перекрикиваются через перегородки, эхо бьется в кафельные стены, все сливается в единый шум, тяжелый, как водный поток. На кафеле всюду волосы. Даже теперь, спустя годы, Северус все еще ощущает слабую брезгливость. Скорее отголосок, чем настоящее чувство, но он старается ничего не касаться.   
  
Мыло разъедает глаза, вода попадает в рот, у нее затхлый привкус и затхлый запах.  
  
Северус делает вдох и уносится далеко прочь. Его сознание — союзник, способный породить любую иллюзию. Лучшее бесплатное развлечение. Теперь он на открытой террасе, за шатким столиком. На нем шляпа, чтобы защитить от солнца, и рубашка с застегнутыми манжетами. Вокруг другие люди, может, семьи или парочки, но они все нереальны, туманные призраки внешнего мира. Северус курит, может, пьет что-нибудь. Коньяк или ликер, из узкой изящной рюмки. Стекло сверкает на солнце, как волшебная призма из сказки. Перед ним (почему бы и нет, здесь, в безопасности собственной черепушки) шахматная доска, и чужая рука двигает фигуру.  
  
Закончив с душем, Северус выходит к рукомойникам. Он сворачивает мокрые волосы в тяжелый жгут, капли текут по рукам, к локтям, виснут там на шершавой коже. Он смотрит в зеркало на стене, запаянное в пластик от краев до середины, под тонким безопасным слоем, чтобы никто не разбил. Из-за пластика его отражение мутное, будто он глядит на себя  _с той стороны_ , будто он уже сам не до конца реальный. Подняв подбородок, он глядит себе в глаза, темные, холодные, без малейшего света в глубине. Так выглядит грешник? Он представляет себя глазами Очкарика: жутковатый тип, весь изломанный, как рисунок на бумаге. Не совсем рисунок: словно кто-то ручку расписывал. По горлу вьются шрамы; это еще с первого года здесь, тяжелый был год.   
  
Северус глядит на себя, представляет себя в маминой ванной, фиалки на стенах, маленькие и кривые. Ее духи, дешевые, большой флакон. Он дарил ей такие за год до ее смерти, ему тогда было семнадцать, деньги он украл из отцовских брюк, сброшенных у дивана, как змеиная кожа. Получил потом знатно, но оно того стоило. Всегда того стоит.  
  
Северус подносит ладонь к носу, делает вдох. Он пахнет затхлой водой, пресным воздухом. Пахнет отчаяньем. Он никогда не будет пить коньяк на летней террасе, ему даже не нравится коньяк.   
  
Некоторые дни хуже других.  
  
***  
  
Некоторые вещи, которые Очкарик пишет ему; маленькие, смешные вещи. Их Северус пропускает мимо ушей, чтобы обдумать позже. Каждая буква, каждое предложение обглодано до косточек, просмаковано и законсервировано в голове. Дело не в том, что он влюблен или вроде того, просто с ним никто больше не общается.  
  
Северус дорожит общением, даже если так сразу не скажешь.  
  
Они редко обсуждают что-то личное, Северус и вовсе в основном дает советы по стратегии, но Очкарик иногда шутит, и Северус ловит себя на том, что почти улыбается. Даже когда шутка не смешная.  
  
Возможно, он все-таки влюблен.  
  
***  
  
Осмотры участились. Теперь всякий раз, когда его ставят на четвереньки, он расслабляет живот, опускает голову. Похоже на позу из йоги. Какое-то время он ходил на йогу; здесь был преподаватель, крепкий мужчина с бородой, деревенского вида. Он не то поджег, не то застрелил свою падчерицу, так здесь и оказался. Обычно-то они такие вещи не обсуждают, но все про всех знают.  
  
Одна рука ложится ему на зад, другая протискивается в дырку. Резиновые перчатки смазаны, отсюда и мерзкий звук, хлюпанье. Словно прелюдия, а не обыск. Палец тычет глубоко, куда посторонним лезть не следует, Северус вообще не уверен, что его физиология позволяет. Потом другая рука заберется в рот, ощупает под языком, за зубами, главное — не укусить и не вытошнить. На языке еще долго будет резиновый привкус, будто он проглотил презерватив. Этим он занимался на втором году пребывания здесь, тогда его досматривали реже.  
  
Кто-то стучит на него, только зачем. Кто-то хочет насолить; маленькие тюремные пакости. Может даже, заигрывание. Северус поднимается с колен, надевает робу под зорким взглядом охранника.  
  
Выходит, выпрямив спину.   
  
«Попробуй сначала подумать, затем действовать», — пишет он Очкарику, съев его королеву, чуть более раздраженный, чем обычно. Ответ появляется спустя минуту:  
  
«Моя девушка говорит точно так же».  
  
Девушка, ну разумеется. Стоило ожидать. Северус заканчивает партию в молчании, хотя Очкарик пишет еще несколько раз.   
  
«Мы с ней расстались», — пишет Очкарик на прощание. Северус улыбается. Он чувствует себя глупо. Почему он чувствует себя обнадеженным? Что же теперь, ждать предложения? Кольцо с бриллиантом на безымянный палец. Северус смеется в голос, не успев сдержаться, но это звучит как кашель.  
  
Охранник хлопает его по плечу.  
  
«Будь здоров».  
  
***  
  
Ночью в пятницу они играют в бридж, как престарелые леди. Северус не любит карты, но это единственный способ коммуникации в тюрьме, единственный способ разжиться чем-то полезным. Как звери на водопое, они собираются по ночам здесь, в старой, разрушенной прачечной, которую давно никто не использует. В пятницу охраны меньше — недельные собираются домой, выходные еще не приехали. Северус ставит сигареты, они всегда в цене. К счастью, он не курит. Тяжело здесь зависимым; он видел некоторых наркоманов, но даже курильщики выглядят паршиво после недели карцера.   
  
— Слышал, там Доджо, — говорит толстощекий рыжий мужчина из сектора Б.   
  
— Сколько? — гавкает Кривоглаз.   
  
— Четыре дня, — веско отвечает Сектор Б, и все почтительно молчат, как о покойнике. Доджо вел себя неосмотрительно, но он здесь только три месяца, он еще сохранил запал. Северус глядит в свои карты. Он больше слушает, чем болтает. Лучше быть в курсе последних новостей.  
  
Иногда они пьют что-то вроде бормотухи, местного изготовления, и Северус тоже делает глоток-другой; отказываться нельзя. Сегодня бутылка уже в третий раз идет по кругу. Северус хорошо ведет игру. Он получает теплые носки и блокнот, почти чистый. Потом проигрывает три сигареты, чтобы было честно. Проще было бы выменять, но за три сигареты он получил бы только блокнот.   
  
— Клянусь вам, я слышу, как змеи ползают, — говорит один из них. Северусу проще представлять на их месте своих ребят — Макнейр, Нотт, Розье. Единственная компания, в которую он был принят. — Прямо здесь, в трубах.  
  
Но эти ребята попроще. Какой-нибудь Боб, Томми, Пит. Большинство из них чокнутые, или старательно имитируют, даже если признаны вменяемыми. Кто-то резал, кто-то ногти вырывал, кто-то травил, кто-то забил до смерти тупым предметом, один здесь устроил взрыв в машине бывшей жены. Бытовое убийство, а террористы в соседнем здании.   
  
— Я тоже это слышу, дружище, ты не один, — искаженным голосом заверяет Руди, и все смеются, а он подмигивает Северусу. Вместо ушей у него два красных обрубка. Он достает телефон, упакованный в пищевую пленку.  
  
— Работает? — деловито интересуется Боб, и Руди пропускает это мимо, как глупость.  
  
— На неделю, — торжественно сообщает он Северусу. — За вторую пачку сигарет поставлю и зарядку к нему.  
  
Северус испытывает большой соблазн принять ставку. Он представляет, как пишет Очкарику свой номер, и после, в ночи, озаряемый крохотным экраном: «Детка, пришли свою фотографию». «Какие трусики на тебе надеты?».   
  
Северус выходит из игры.  
  
***  
  
Северус в лазарете, тюремная медсестра — толстая как бочонок, с туго зачесанными волосами, в руке фонарик. Правый глаз, левый, Северус щурится на яркий свет. Воспоминания туманны: он на больничной кушетке, гладкой и скользкой, ноги не достают до пола. Мать, скрюченная в углу, за высокой фигурой врача, и тот — как ангел-каратель, сияющий стетоскоп в руках, пальцы аккуратно прощупывают косточки. «Здесь больно? Здесь? Здесь?». Отец за дверью палаты, тяжелые руки свисают вдоль тела, ждет, чтобы отвезти их домой, уже протрезвел. «Здесь больно?» — Северус машет головой на вопрос сестры, поднимает голову, чтобы она смазала шрамы. К осени они всегда воспаляются. Теперь его голос — хриплый шум, как из поломанного радио. Таким голосом не скажешь приятные вещи. Только телефонные угрозы. Если бы он набрал номер, на небесах бы не взяли трубку.  
  
Таблетки здесь паршивые. От таких не заторчишь, как не старайся. Северус послушно глотает, когда медсестра приносит их в горсти, скармливает ему с ладони, как лошади или собаке.  
  
— Ты должен лучше питаться, — велит медсестра, опрокидывая его на сухие простыни. Он позволяет укрыть себя, как ребенка. В вену ему вставляют иглу капельницы. — Так ты себя не уморишь, если на это расчет. — Но Северус не планировал, он просто забывает поесть иногда. Еда давно лишилась вкуса.   
  
Он закрывает глаза и бежит вокруг Ридженс-парка. Разгоняется, руки неловко прижаты к бокам, локти согнуты. Небо высокое, сквозь тучи пробиваются лучи, как в физкультурном зале, в прямоугольные оконца под потолком. Он бежит по дорожке для велосипедистов, вдох и выдох, дисциплинируй сознание. Кроссовки скрипят, ветер бьет в спину, подгоняя. На нем спортивные шорты и синтетическая ветровка, яркая, со светоотражателями. Так он представляет себе бегунов. Он бежит дальше, через перекресток, по узким улицам, мимо придуманных магазинов, современных машин, гладких, как обмылки. Бежит, не ощущая усталости, до Спиннерз-энд и назад, к границе. Впереди маячит худая фигура, лохматая макушка, волосатые ноги. Северус бежит так быстро, как только может, но фигура впереди — обман зрения, черная точка на периферии зрения, к которой нельзя приблизиться.   
  
Он пропускает этот четверг, и в следующий не уверен, что Очкарик будет там. Начинает игру с кем-то другим, когда в окошке чата появляется сообщение.  
  
«Я думал, ты решил меня подло бросить, — пишет Очкарик. — И кажется, так и есть».   
  
«У людей есть своя жизнь, помимо шахмат онлайн», — врет Северус.  
  
«Не знаю таких людей, — отвечает Очкарик. Они разыгрывают партию. Сегодня Очкарик играет лучше обычного. Возможно, пользуется подсказками. — Что будет, когда я выиграю?»  
  
«Чего ты хочешь?» — набирает Северус медленно. Он все еще слаб и плохо соображает. Не лучшее время для флирта.  
  
«Как насчет кофе ИРЛ?»  
  
Северус понятия не имеет, что это значит, но чует опасность.   
  
«Сначала выиграй», — пишет он и концентрируется на фигурах.  
  
Очкарик дважды ставит ему шах, прежде чем Северус умудряется перевести ситуацию в свою пользу.   
  
***  
  
«Ненавижу Хэллоуин», — пишет Очкарик.   
  
«Это потому, что тебе никто не дает конфеты», — отвечает Северус.   
  
«Скорее наоборот, угощают на улицах. Я не говорил? Я — коротышка».  
  
«А мое лицо приняли бы за устрашающую маску, постучись я к кому. В Хэллоуин еще нормально, но ума не приложу, что делать в остальные дни года», — отвечает Северус. Они смеются над собой, подначивают друг друга — кто кого переплюнет. Следовало бы сказать: я — настоящий кошмар. Возможно, дети наряжались в черные плащи, рисовали друг другу метки, чтобы быть похожими на меня.  
  
Но это вряд ли.  
  
«Но если честно, мне не по себе в эту ночь. Ты ведь знаешь, что в канун дня Всех Святых на улицы выходят неуспокоенные души», — пишет Очкарик. Северус стучит пальцем по подбородку. Щетина отросла, надо бы побриться. Он отпустил волосы, но бороду себе позволить не может. Не хочет быть похож на отморозков из сектора С.  
  
Конфеты и конфетти, костры и хлопушки, что угодно, лишь бы отпугнуть зло. Дети, шныряющие в тени, в крупных масках, перекошенных на лицах. В костюмах пиратов, дикарей и чудищ, и между ними — чудища в костюмах детей. Все вперемешку, до рассвета, до крика первого петуха.  
  
«Как ты проведешь этот праздник?» — пишет Очкарик.  
  
«Так же, как и всегда, — отвечает Северус лаконично. — Попробую захватить мир».  
  
В тот вечер он близок к тому, чтобы рассказать. Старая слава не дает ему покоя, или, может, рыжие листья, залетевшие контрабандой в тюремный двор через высокие стены, разбередили воспоминания. Он хочет сказать правду, хочет сказать и увидеть реакцию.  
  
«Я — неупокоенная душа. Я брожу за твоим окном поздней ночью, зову тебя, скребусь в дверь. Это меня ты слышишь».  
  
Ночью Северус лежит в своей койке, вытянув руки вдоль тела, и представляет бесконечно длинных змей, ползущих медленно по ржавым трубам, вдоль и поперек здания. Словно в червивом, подгнившем яблоке, сорванном слишком поздно.  
  
***  
  
Необъяснимым образом он нравится Очкарику.   
  
«Ты мало говоришь о себе. Такое нечасто встретишь», — пишет Очкарик.  
  
«Мы играем в шахматы», — напоминает ему Северус, в приступе внезапной паники, что нарушил какие-то негласные правила социального взаимодействия. Должен ли он поддерживать беседу? Должен ли он делится будничным новостями? Очевидно, нет.  
  
«И ты никогда ни о чем не спрашиваешь», — добавляет Очкарик минуту спустя, пока Северус думает над своим ходом. Его рука замирает над клавишей.  
  
Он не знал, что может спрашивать. Это не было оговорено. Теперь перед ним расстилаются бесконечные возможности, но он не может придумать, о чем хотел бы спросить. Он уже придумал себе все возможные ответы. Они беседуют бесконечно, в голове у Северуса, постоянный фоновый шум, словно успокаивающий радиоспектакль.   
  
«Наверное, поэтому я здесь, снова проигрываю тебе, вместо того чтобы идти на свидание», — делится Очкарик. Он действительно часто говорит о свиданиях. Может, Северус просто обращает на это внимание. Он медленно набирает:  
  
«Я тоже, вообще-то. Трачу здесь время, хотя должен идти на свидание. Даже на два».  
  
«Ха-ха», — пишет Очкарик. Механический смех, набор символов, но Северус каким-то нутряным слухом, не ушами, может ощутить, как раздвигаются в улыбке чужие губы. Там, по ту сторону. Он слышит это снова, когда неуклюже шутит чуть позже, и ему нравится, это вызывает зависимость. Самый красивый звук, доступный только ему, словно у него есть суперспособность, словно у него есть слуховые косточки, как у рыбы.   
  
Каждый четверг, всю зиму и весну, они играют в шахматы, и наконец Очкарик называет свое имя.  
  
Гарри.  
  
Это сразу делает его более реальным, ощутимым, плотным, словно тяжесть ложится на руки.   
  
Северус едва решается на ответную любезность. Он мог бы использовать псевдоним, выбрать любую личину, стать каким-нибудь Патриком, Сэмом или Энтони, что-нибудь в меру претенциозное, но вместо этого выписывает свое имя буква за буквой, пока не становится слишком поздно.  
  
В ту же ночь его фантазии приобретают другой оттенок, после отбоя, когда он лежит в постели под жестким одеялом. На нижнем ярусе его сосед по камере равномерно бьет кулаком по паху, яростно надрачивая, но этот звук не отвлекает Северуса. Элементарная вежливость, избирательная глухота, необходимая в подобных условиях. Его сосед вполне сносен в этом плане, довольно старый и не такой нуждающийся, как молодые парни в соседней камере, но даже сломанные часы дважды в день говорят правду. Северус кладет ладонь себе между ног, огрубевшая кожа чуть царапает, тяжелый, плотный запах уставшего тела наполняет его ноздри. Он закрывает глаза и думает о всяких нормальных, скучных вещах: совместные покупки, обгоревшие носы на пляже, шерстяные носки, скатанные в комок на дне корзины для белья, рука под руку по скользким ступенькам — потом, в старости, «осторожно, гляди под ноги», — список, прикрепленный магнитом к холодильнику, волосы на расческе, зубные щетки, мокрые, рядом в стакане. Гарри.  
  
Он так сентиментален, что его тошнит, и он не может кончить, так что ложится на бок и глядит на тени под дверью, скользящие по полу, ускользающие.  
  
***  
  
Разжившись телефоном, Северус не знает, что с ним делать. Этому сокровищу он не найдет применения. Телефон обмотан пищевой пленкой, чтобы не отсырел, а может, в целях гигиены (кто знает, где он побывал). Кнопки работают плохо, Интернет ловит только за крайним стеллажом библиотеки, так что Северус идет туда.  
  
Раньше он работал в библиотеке, заключенные могут работать здесь за скромную плату, и Северус копил сбережения на черный день, как его всегда учила мать. Но он не знал, как отличить черный день от обычного и чем ему тогда помогут деньги, так что вскоре бросил эту затею. Прочитав все книги, что были доступны, он покинул пост, и теперь на его месте другой заключенный, помоложе.   
  
Устроившись в нише за стеллажом, Северус глядит на тусклый экран. Понятия не имеет, что искать. Крохотная доска на экране — рябая, черно-белая, никем не тронута. Сегодня вторник, доступно несколько игроков, такие же никчемные люди, как он сам, отчаянно жаждущие компании, чтобы торчать в онлайн-игре во вторник после обеда. Очкарик появится только в четверг, строго по расписанию, как автобус. Может, и не появится. Может, уже загуглил Северуса и пришел в ужас, как знать. Может, его и не было никогда, призрачный четверговый фантом, выдумка; Гарри не существует, как не существует внешнего мира, подставные новости в старых газетах, всегда просроченные, кем-то выдуманные для него, чтобы сохранить иллюзию реальности.   
  
Северус включает и выключает телефон, пока тот полностью не садится.  
  
***  
  
Однажды давно их тюрьма участвовала в социальном проекте. К ним привели школьников на экскурсию. Сложных подростков, из школы Святого Брутуса. Дети ходили по коридорам, с ними охранники и учитель, или психолог, или наставник, или кто это был. Все заключенные оставались в своих камерах, запертые, торчали у окошек в двери, как экспонаты музея. У каждого своя табличка с перечнем прегрешений, в назидание юному поколению: избегайте чужих ошибок, посмотрите, что с вами может случиться.  
  
Словно этого можно избежать, словно можно выбрать, быть хорошим или плохим. Словно зло можно предотвратить — с помощью школьной экскурсии.  
  
Северус глядел на них в крохотное окошко— пестрые, разноцветные, притихшие и с почтением глядящие по сторонам, мальчишки смотрели почти с восхищением. Как же! Настоящие злодеи вестернов, лихие убийцы, разбойники, плохие парни! На расстоянии вытянутой руки, но за прочной решеткой (осторожно! Хищников не кормить). Злодеи глядели на них с не меньшим любопытством. Мальчишки; сутулые, патлатые, в дредах, с разбитыми костяшками, скрипучими кроссовками, на футболках неприличные надписи. Один из них остановился перед камерой Северуса, запрокинул голову. Глаза: ярко-зеленые. Взгляд вдруг обжег Северуса; высокий столб огня из зажигалки, выкрученной на максимум.   
  
Это мог быть тот самый ребенок, главный ужас хэллоуиновской ночи; живой или мертвый, живой и мертвый одновременно, как кот Шредингера. Это мог быть он.   
  
Северус встретил его взгляд и не отводил глаз, пока учитель не позвал мальчишку за собой. Тот отвернулся, будто не увидел ничего интересного.  
  
***  
  
В четверг Гарри не выходит на связь, но Северус ждет, занимает чужое место, даже когда его время выходит. Следующий за ним в очереди вежливо намекает, затем откровенно требует, и конечно, случается небольшая потасовка. Охранник скорее лупит их, чем разнимает, так что у Северуса трещина в зубе, он трогает ее языком, не в силах остановиться, пока не становится больно, и потом все еще продолжает.   
  
Вечером его камеру обыскивают, но телефон он уже сплавил, а больше ничего запрещенного нет (все самое ценное, самое запретное Северус хранит в своей голове, в огромной кладовой, где каждая мысль заспиртована, закручена в банку, с соответствующим ярлыком). Охранник изымает только пачку сигарет, она все равно уже почти пустая, громыхает в гигантском кулаке.   
  
Соседу по камере приходится хуже: у него находят самодельное лезвие и забирают в карцер, бедолага клянется, что он абсолютно не при чем, изрыгает проклятия, умоляет, но Северусу его не жалко. Только идиот стал бы хранить что-то здесь, в камере, когда тюрьма вся — скопление тайников.   
  
Он рад наступившей тишине. В одиночестве дожидается, когда погаснет свет, и тогда отправляется в открытый космос.   
  
Первый шаг трудный, как сквозь воду, но стоит получше оттолкнуться, и вес исчезает, перестает существовать, Северус легко скользит сквозь черноту, вдоль звездных рифов, набирая скорость в безвоздушном пространстве, теряя волосы и клетки кожи, распадаясь на части, очищенный до ослепительной белизны скелета он падает и плывет. Как мусор на поверхности воды, подхваченный быстрым течением.  
  
***  
  
Неделя длится годами, время имеет свои законы здесь, и Северус не раз наблюдал эволюцию человека, от дрожащего мальчишки к бесстрастному вожаку и обратно, за пару месяцев или около того. При нем создавались банды, распадались империи, сменялись эпохи. Охранники приходили и уходили, один был убит в душевой, Северус помнит его лицо, кровь, коричневыми мазками застывшая на кафеле. Он видел перемены к лучшему, навязанные государством инновации, стремительный регресс при смене руководства, разруху и восстановление разрушенного, видел, как люди вокруг стареют, теряют зубы, покрываются татуировками, словно ритуальные камни. Сам он здесь — почти вечный, как сама тюрьма, как закон.   
  
Когда-то он находил это пугающим, потом — захватывающим, наблюдал со стороны, трусливо игнорируя собственную деформацию, то, как менялось его тело и его сознание.   
  
Теперь время застыло. Пылинки висят в воздухе, солнце прилипло к небу, вроде тех аппликаций, что их заставляли мастерить в младшей школе. От обеда до ужина целая жизнь. Четверг — время свиданий, телефонных звонков, Пит, молчащий в трубку, компьютеры в спящем режиме, опустевшие коридоры.   
  
Северус расставляет фигуры и ждет. На том конце пусто; никого нет дома. Перезвоните позднее. Он ждет, сгорбившись за столом, грязные волосы прилипли к щекам, закрывают обзор. Благословенные шоры. Он дохлая кляча, мчащая во весь опор непонятно куда, зависшая в воздухе, нанизанная на разукрашенную деревяшку, в детской карусели, десять центов за круг.   
  
Он ждет, и будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Двадцать лет позади и еще семь осталось, если он будет вести себя хорошо, а он будет. Охранник хлопает его по плечу, заставляя вздрогнуть, зубы еще болят.  
  
— К тебе пришли, — говорит охранник, и Северус непонимающе на него смотрит. — Чего ждешь, шлепай давай, — добавляет охранник добродушно, потешаясь над изумлением Северуса, но к нему никто никогда не приходил. Это должна быть ошибка.  
  
— Кто? — хрипит Северус, напрягая горло, ну что за глупый вопрос, словно он не знает.  
  
— Я тебе не справочное бюро, — отвечает охранник, уперев руки в бока, дубинка тяжело свисает с ремня, рыжие волоски торчат на подбородке, еще не борода, но уже и не щетина. Охранник щурится. — Идешь или как?  
  
Северус идет.  
  
Вдоль по коридору, пустому и гулкому. Мимо магазина, где прилавок защищен неразбиваемым стеклом. Вдоль телефонных трубок, примотанных к стене, вниз по лестнице, в столовую, проходя короткий досмотр на входе — быстрые шлепки по спине и животу, под мышками и между бедер. Столы раздвинуты, солнце заливает комнату, бритые затылки заключенных блестят, дамочки в пестрых платьях склонились, жалостливые, груди болтаются в вырезе; все заняты разговором, взглядами, почти-касаниями через широкую гладь стола, кто-то тихо спорит, вот-вот разразится скандал. Северус идет мимо, к одному-единственному столу, за которым его ждут.  
  
Он не может отвести глаз и не может смотреть. Видит только стекляшки, круглые, в них отражается солнце, светит так ярко, что можно ослепнуть. 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Шахматы по четвергам"


End file.
